Advancements in computer and networking technology enable users and entities to conduct various types of online activities via computer-based applications and systems. These online activities may include offering items for purchase through listings in a network-based marketplace. In some situations, a prospective buyer of an item is in the same geographic location (e.g., the same city or region) as a user or entity generating the item listing. In this situation, the prospective buyer can meet with the user or entity generating the item listing to see the item first-hand. However, prospective buyers may have safety concerns when meeting unknown people with whom they have only communicated online. These safety concerns can be alleviated by providing a mechanism that creates and monitors a person's reputation regarding in-person transactions and related activities.